Untitled
by Wolf-Goddess
Summary: Inu-Yasha did something. Kagome found out. What's Naraku doing?
1. Default Chapter

WolfGoddess: Hey, I'm WolfGoddess. This is my first fic, and this is my muse Tori.

Tori: HI!!! Let's begin shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha!

"Inu-Yasha! How dare you even think of doing this to me!!!", screamed Kagome enraged that Inu-Yasha hurt her, "You thought that I would wait for you to come and pick up the peices of my life after you shattered them!!!"

"What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"You dare to even speak to me, You-you SIT!", Kagome screamed and ran off into the forest crying, "Baka Inu-Yasha."

"I couldn't agree more.", a voice said from the shadows scareing Kagome, "He can be a baka can't he?"

"Who's there?", Kagome asked her voice bonceing off the trees, "Show yourself."

"Very well.", the voice said as a figure steps out of the shadows, "He shatters your life and expects you to come running back to him, he really is a baka."

"Naraku?!?", Kagome squeaked as she backs away, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to offer you something.", Naraku started, "I could help you take revenge on Inu-Yasha."

"I'm listening, thou i'm not promising i'll help.", Kagome said wondering what Naraku was thinking, "Of corse, if Inu-Yasha were to pay i'd have to be there."

"Well, I was going to pull a Kikyo on him.", Naraku elaborated, "However, you would make an impact the size of Ryokozei."

"Sounds interesting enough.", Kagome pondered, "But, what if they found out I really...."

"You want revenge don't you.", Naraku said, "Think about it, Kagome, he used you to get what he wanted, he may want to become a demon, or he may use it to return Kikyo to the living."

"What?", Kagome asked, furious at Naraku, "What are you saying?!"

"You still don't understand.", Naraku said, shaking his head, "Kagome, do you know what happened fifty years ago?"

" Yea, I know, how could I not?", Kagome said, then as it sunk in she understood, " What do you need me to do, Naraku?"

WolfGoddess: Sorry, times up.

Tori: Please, Review!

WolfGoddess: Yes, Please.


	2. What happened?

WolfGoddess: YAY!! I got a review....thank you! You're my first reviewer.

Tori: WolfGoddess, stop flattering the reviewer and write the story.

WolfGoddess: whispers party pooper ends whispers Fine, but first Disclaimer!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha!

"My plan is different from the rest...", Naraku said, giving a strange look, "Inu-Yasha is very foolish...he won't understand what your doing 'til it's to late."

"What am I doing?", Kagome strested, getting more frustrated by the minute, "What was that?", she cried, as she heard a faint cry, " That voice....Inu-Yasha!!"

"Well, looks like we need to leave.", Naraku distrested, he held his hand to Kagome, "Coming?"

"Yes!", Kagome fumed, "I'm not staying anywhere near Inu-Yasha no baka!", she said grabbing his hand, "Well, let's go!"

"Wait, if it looks like I captured you. My plan won't fail....", Naraku whispered, looking in the direction the voice came from, "So, start screaming."

"Fine,", Kagome said, as she did just that.

with Inu-Yasha(right after Kagome ran off)

"That frickin' hurt!!", Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he crawled out of the hole, "Where is she?", he asked sniffing the air, "Why is Naraku's scent near Kagome's scent?", he pondered, "Unless...!!!", "Shit, Kagome is in troble!!", he said leaping toward Kagome's scent.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Kagome, damnit, he got her!!", Inu-Yasha exclaimed, as he bounded to the area, "KAGOME!!!"

back with Naraku

"Good, it's working.", Naraku said, as Inu-Yasha appeared, "Inu-Yasha, you came, but you're too late!", he said showing his grasp on Kagome, "She is mine now, and there's nothing you can do!"

"You bastard!", Inu-Yasha exclaimed, charging at Naraku, "Put her down!"

"It's too late.", Naraku said as a mist surrounded him, "She's coming with me!", he gloated as he slowly disappeared, "Come and find her, if you can!", he exclaimed, fading away, laughing.

WolfGoddess: Time's up!

Tori: About time!! looks at WolfGoddess's hands You're bleeding!!!

WolfGoddess: I am? looks down No wonder, they were numb.

Tori: Hurry!!!

WolfGoddess: Cathrine, finish up. Please?

Cathrine: Fine. Please review.


	3. Dense Inu

WolfGoddess: Hey sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Thank you to all reviewers.

Tori: Translation; I was either playing video games or my computer was being stupid. Thanks.

WolfGoddess: Thank you, Mr.Obvious.

Cathrine: Stop stalling!

WolfGoddess: Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Ch.3

"Nooo, Kagome", Inu-Yasha yelled as Naraku carried Kagome away"Damnit, why does this happen"

"Maybe your not true to your 'girlfriends'.", a voice spoke. Inu-Yasha turned to face...

"Miroku", Inu-Yasha said nearly falling over"You are the last person I wanna here that from"

"True, I'm not as true as I should be" Miroku began sitting down on the ground"But I don't go after girl whose hearts easily break."

"What do you mean", Inu-Yasha inquired, leaning against a tree"I don't see any differance between Kagome and Sango."

"And that is why you end up hurting them.", Miroku stated"Listen, Sango is a Demon Slayer. She is ready for anything. Kagome and Kikyo, however, are fragile. Kagome is from an era where demons are not alive. Kikyo was a village priestess, her only work was healing and medicine."

"That's related to this why", Inu-Yasha said looking bored, as Miroku hit the ground(anime fall)"Kagome just got kidnapped, we've gotta save her."

"I was saying that Kagome's heart and Sango's heart are different.", Miroku started again, sweatdropping"One differance is Sango only cries every so often, Kagome cries constatly."

"Okay, I think I get the idea.", Inu-Yasha said starting to walk away"You're saying that it is alright to cry"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Inu-Yasha", Miroku screamed, standing up"I'm saying that Kagome is delicate, fragile, a flower. While Sango is strong, resistant, a bear. Understand"

"Sango's a bear", Inu-Yasha asked"What's that got to do with saving Kagome"

"I explain later.", Miroku sighed, exasperated"We have to save Kagome."

"Finally.", Inu-Yasha said, running to tell Sango and Shippo, "Hurry up, Miroku."

"He really is dense.", Miroku sighed again, sweatdropping, "Comming"

To Be Contiued

WolfGoddess: Sorry no Naraku/ Kagome. I think Inu-Yasha is that dense.

Inu: Hey, I am not.

WolfGoddess: Shut up.

Tori: Sorry about her.

Cathrine: Read/Review.


	4. Plans?

WolfGoddess: Hey, again. I've decided to get this in while I have free time.

Tori: Meaning her computer time may be cut short.

Cathrine: Less chating, more writing.

WolfGoddess: Okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha!

P.s.: I'll switch perspectives every chapter. So this is a Naraku chapter.

"Will you put me down now", Kagome said aggrivated, hovering in air with Naraku, above his castle, "I can walk you know"

"I know that", Naraku exclaimed, gaining an anime vein,"You want down I'll let you down.", he said dropping Kagome.

"Aaaahhhhh", Kagome screamed, as someone caught her, 'Wha?', she thought.

"Stop screaming.", a woman said, grabbing her head"You're giving me a headache."

"Kagura", Kagome asked, confused, "Wha"

"Yea.", Kagura said with a sarcastic smirk"Big, bad Kagura saved you.", her voice dripping with sarcasim.

"Funny.", Kagome replyied, with equal sarcasim"Can you put me on the ground, before I puke"

"Sure.", Kagura said, setting Kagome on the ground"There, fast enough for ya"

"Where'd Naraku go", Kagome asked looking around"He was here before."

"No clue.", Kagura said, walking out of the room"If you wait here, he should find you."

"Thanks, Kagura.", Kagome replyied, sitting down, 'Where is he? He said he wanted to trick Inu-Yasha.'

"There you are, Kagome.", Naraku said walking in the room"I think you remember about my plan"

"Are you psychic, or something", Kagome exclaimed, startled out of her thoughts"I was just thinking about that."

"Must be, however, there is a slight change in plans.", Naraku said, sitting against the wall, "Inu-Yasha's comming faster than I thought he would, so we'll have to improvise."

"He acctually thought I was kidnapped", Kagome said stuned"He really is a baka."

"Truely.", Naraku said, before chuckling to himself, "I'll have to speed up my plans, but tell me about the power of the sword."

"Well recently, Inu-Yasha learned how to break barriers.", Kagome explained"So, you need to find other methods of stopping him."

"I see, so the demon puppets and barriers are not effective against him.", Naraku gleamed, pondering the plan ahead, "Kagura and Kanna can stop him for a while, but mind games would be better."

"Your plan", Kagome asked, looking at Naraku, "I think mind games would work to some point, but he needs to think hes won.", they look at eachother.

"That's it", they exclaim at the same time.

To Be Continued

WolfGoddess: Plots stir and thicken.

Tori: They're thinking alike, scary.

Cathrine: I'll agree with you there, Tori.

WolfGoddess-glares at muses- Read/Review Please.


	5. Where is she?

Wolf-Goddess: I'm back!

Tori: And hopefully ready to write.

Wolf-Goddess: Shut up. Anyway, thnk you to all who reviewed.

Tori: Disclaimer?

Wolf-Goddess: Didn't I say shut up?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha!**

"Where is she?", InuYasha pondered, looking around the area, "The scent is here, but where is she?"

"Maybe your nose is off, InuYasha.", Shippo smirked, hiding a second later from InuYasha's fist.

"If I wanted your opinion i'd ask for it.", InuYasha growled, waiting for Shippo's remark, "Beside's my nose is never off!"

"Then, where is Kagome?", Sango asked, from Kilala's back, "She can't be far from here."

"Indeed.", Miroku sighed, nodding sagely, "Maybe if Sango searched ferther ahead."

"Alright, Sango goes on ahead.", InuYasha said, looking around the area again, "Miroku, why don't you search the river to the east."

"Right, we'll meet up in a few minutes.", Miroku said, nodding again and heading off east, "I hope we find Kagome."

"I know I'm tired of InuYasha's attitude.", Shippo said, appearing on Miroku's shoulder, "He's pretty restless right now."

"That and I feel InuYasha may be lossing grip on his demonic half.", Miroku sighed, "Only Kagome can stop him when he's in such a rage."

To Be Continued

Wolf-Goddess: Thanks again, and please remember this is a FANfiction not staying true to the original story line.

Tori:A reviewer chimed in, and she's not to pleased.

Cathrine: Read/Review and she might settle down.

Tori: One more thing, an angry Wolf-Goddess doesn't update until pacified.

Cathrine: Bye.


	6. Plans unveiled

Wolf-Goddess: I'm back...sorry it toke so long.

Tori: No your not!

Wolf-Goddess: Shut up!

Cathrine: Start the story before the reviewers rebel.

Wolf-Goddess: Right, but first disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.**

"So, that's the plan?", Kagome asked, sipping on some green tea that a servent brought in, "It seems a bit drastic."

"Nothing is 'a bit drastic' when deeling with InuYasha.", Naraku replied, sipping his own glass of tea, "Besides, it's the perfect way to get rid of him.", he chuckled, his crimson eyes casting an ominous stare at the tea he was drinking.

"I see, let's run through the plan again.", Kagome stated, looking out the window, " InuYasha will run in here looking for me; but will find Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and the band of seven.", she said, looking at Naraku as an ominous wind flew by, "Am I getting it right?"

"Yes, after he quote unquote 'defeats' them, he'll find me thinking he's stronger than myself. He'll attack raging at the mere thought of me.", Naraku continued, the breeze flowing though both of their hairs, "That is when I consume him, and his powers."

"What about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?", Kagome asked, curious to what will happen, "What if InuYasha turns into his demon-self?"

"After the battle with my legions; Kohaku will be set free, the monk may not know a way to stop the wind tunnel but I do, and the fox kit will be unharmed.", he stated, rising and walking to the side door, "As for InuYasha's demon half I'll find a way to deal with that.", he continued, turning around before leaving, "Rest up, Kagome, they will be here soon."

"Right." , she yawned, before walking over to a futon layed out for her, instantly she fell asleep.

To Be Continued

Wolf-Goddess: Yay! It's done!

Tori: Great, now the reviewers won't kill you.

Wolf-Goddess: Thanks to all reviewers.

Cathrine: Read/ review please.


	7. Kamui?

WG: Sorry, I'm late again.

Tori: You need to update more, ya know!

WG: Just what I need to hear from you!

Kamui: Will you start already?

WG: Eep! Starting story...hopefully longer!

Kamui: Good!

Catherine: But first...

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just Catherine and Kamui!**

Out looking a grassy field a person stood looking for something, "Where is she?", he moaned, the wind carrying his question across the field, "She's here, I know it!"

"Demon! Why are you here?", a villager asked as he passed by, but upon seeing blood red eyes he quickly cowered away, "Aaaahhh! A demon!"

"Demon?", the young man spoke, his black hair flowing in the wind, "What demon? I'm no demon.", but by the time he said that the villager had allready crossed the meadow, "Wait that aura...it's her!", he said and vanished into thin air.

--Back with InuYasha--

"I'm getting tired of this!", InuYasha complained, as Miroku and Sango returned from their searches, the wind waving around furiously, an omen that something was about to happen, "Well, did you find anything?", he growled, frustrated at the slowness of their work.

"No--what the?", Miroku said as something fell on him from out of nowhere, "What's going on?"

"Huh?", the stranger said suprised at his destination, "Where am I?", he asked when he noticed the earth beneath him was soft, "Oops, sorry fella."

"Who are you?", Sango asked, stareing at the stranger ready for a fight if need be, "Why did you fall from nowhere?"

"Huh, oh sorry again. My name's Kamui.", he said helping Miroku up, "I teleported myself here, but I don't see her.", he added, looking around the group, " I must've mixed up the landing points...but she's near so that's not bad."

"Who's she?", InuYasha growled, easily annoyed, " And why are you looking for her?"

"She is Lady Kagome!", Kamui shouted at InuYasha.

"Kagome!", they said shocked.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, why do you sound suprised?", he laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"Kagome's been kidnaped by Naraku!", InuYasha growled again.

Kamui burst into laughter, "Lady...Kagome...kidnaped...your joking, right?", he gasped, finally calming down.

"No were not, but why is that funny?", Miroku pondered.

"Lady Kagome is strong enough on her own, she would never get kidnaped.", Kamui said looking at the group, " She's thwarted any other attempt at a kidnaping on her own, even when she was young."

"What! Kagome's been caught thousands of times!", InuYasha nearly screamed at Kamui, "How is she strong, when she can be caught by demons?"

"She must have been taken by suprise.", Kamui thought aloud, shrugging his shoulders, "Lady Kagome is very powerful, at an infantile state she destroyed a demon with a thought!"

"What! Kagome has such powers!", Miroku gasped in suprise, his finger balling into a fist, "Where did her power go, then?", he sighed, his fist finally relaxing.

"Lady Kagome has held back, many times in fact.", Kamui sighed, wanting to find Kagome soon, "But I won't know anything until we find Lady Kagome.", he shrugged, closing his eyes, "But, you can't follow me!", He said, before dashing off into a fog that wasn't there before, "Later."

To Be Continued

WG: Yay, it's complete.

Tori: You need to update more!

WG: Shut up!

Kamui: Read/Review, and Thanks to all who reviewed.


	8. What's going on?

WG: Hey, I finally have time to write.

Tori: You mean you finally decided to stop slacking off!

WG: Shut up.

Kamui: Can we start already?

WG: Sure...but first, Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I do own Kamui!**

Three minutes after Kagome fell asleep she heard voices coming from the hall, "Why are we waiting, Naraku?", the voice angrily asked, a thunk sounded as if a sword was slammed into the floor, "I can take out Inuyasha myself, Banryu is waiting for his blood!"

"We will wait until we know what side Inuyasha will come from.", Naraku's voice said, gliding through the air, "Do not be hasty Bankotsu, it will lead to your demise."

A crash was heard as a familiar voice rang through the air, "Where is Lady Kagome?", the voice asked.

Kagome sat up quickly and headed toward the sound, pulling at the screen door she was met with a very familiar face, "Kamui, what are you doing here?"

"You know this person, Kagome?", Naraku asked shock was displayed on his face, he was currently holding Kamui in a very fatal poistion.

"Of course, I know him!", Kagome stated, her hands planted on her hips, "He's my guardian, and he's suppose to be watching my family!"

"My apologies, Lady Kagome,", he said, strugling to free himself from Naraku, "However, I could not sit back and stay with your family, while you are in danger.", he said as Naraku released his grip on him, and chuckled when he hit the floor, "Ow, you could warn someone next time!"

"Okay, so when are we moving to fight Inuyasha?", Bankotsu retorted, his face grim, "I can't wait to avenge my friends."

"Is that all you think about?", Kamui asked, barely dodging Banryu in his back, "Just asking!"

"You shouldn't try my patience.", Naraku sneered, looking at Kamui, "Can we trust him, Kagome?"

"Oh, yeah!", Kamui said, looking like he finally remembered something, "Lady Kagome, a bunch of people were looking for you."

"Who?", Kagome asked, although already knowing the answer.

"A boy with dog ears, a girl with a giant boomerang on her back, a monk, and a small fox child.", Kamui said, illistrating his point, "I heard one call the boy with dog ears, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, huh?", Bankotsu smirked, grabbing Banryu and heading for the doorway, "I'm not sitting around and letting Inuyasha get away!"

"Naraku, can't you stop him before he gets killed?", Kagome asked, looking from the doorway to Naraku and back, "I mean he may have already but still."

"I can't stop the vengeful, Kagome...", Naraku sighed, his attention turned from the doorframe to Kamui, "...back to my question, can we trust him?"

"Of course! I trust Kamui with my life!", Kagome nearly shriecked, her hands moving from her sides to her hips, "Honestly, his my guardian, so ya, I trust him!"

To Be Continued

WG: That wasn't bad.

Tori: I wouldn't say that!

WG: Hey! pouts

Kamui: Come on, we need another chapter.

WG: Review, and I'll think about it!

Kamui: You heard her. R&R please!

Tori: Thanks to the reviewers.


End file.
